The Blessing of the Lucii
by MaNamaJeff
Summary: The Chosen King of Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum, has fulfilled his task, to rid the star of its scourge and bring back the light. He sacrificed his life in order to do that. After meeting a goddess, he is now thrown into a harsh and unforgiving parallel world to defeat the Demon King.
1. Chapter 1

**The Royal Protector comes to Remnant fanfic is on a sudden hiatus… Pls don't kill me.**

The Chosen King, Noctis Lucis Caelum, has fulfilled his task, rid the star of its scourge and bring back the light. Many had sacrificed their lives to protect the Chosen King, Noctis paid the price by sacrificing his own life and fulfil his task as the Chosen King.

The Chosen King is in the afterlife where he would found the Jester King, Ardyn Lucis Caelum. The Chosen King and the Daemonic Jester King are now face-to-face with each other. Noctis raised his right hand, where he put the Ring of the Lucii, and unleashed a powerful attack by releasing all 13 Royal Arms and let the 13 specters of the old Kings of Lucis hit the Jester King with their royal weapons.

The attack was so power it broke and fragmented Ardyn's soul. The Chosen King mustered all of his energy to unleash that attack, just like Ardyn, his soul broke to fragments along with the Ring of the Lucii.

"It's finally over…."

Noctis suddenly woke up, he's supposed to be dead, and he is now sitting on chair, opposite to a white chair with a white drawer next to it. He looked down to that he has his Princely Fatigue on, which consists of an unzipped black short-sleeve jacket with skull-motif buttons, a steel gray shirt with skull-prints underneath the jacket, cropped trousers, black buckled boots and a black motorcycle glove on the left hand. He then touched his touch has face and he felt no beard.

"What the hell? I'm back to being 20? Is this is a dream? Nah, it can't be, I'm supposed to be dead." The Chosen King thought.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum." a gentle and tranquil voice appeared.

Noctis looked up with alertness, only to see a woman standing in front of chair that is opposite to him. This women has long silver hair with her head covered with a piece of purple cloth with and is wearing a white and purple dress with 2 small wings in each shoulder.

"Who are you and where am I?" Noctis asked.

"You're in the afterlife, Noctis. My name is Eris, I'm a goddess." Eris replied.

This Goddess, Eris, she is gentle and tranquil just like Gentiana. A lot of questions are going through the Chosen King's mind, he paid a price and somehow he's alive.

"So… Why I am here?" Noctis asked, once more.

"I've read your story, Noctis Lucis Caelum. It's a very sad one, bereft of both parents and forced to carrying on as the Chosen King despite losing the ones you love and sacrificing yourself to bring back the light of your world." Said the Goddess.

"You know, retelling my pass didn't really answer my question." Noctis said with a stern look. In his mind, he is re-living the tragedies that cause so much anger and sorrow in him.

"To answer your question, you've pass from your world and I'm here to give you options that you may partake. You can be reincarnated into another world with a cause to live for, to defeat the evil Demon King or you can be sent to heaven but many who've selected this option regretted soon afterwards. If you do pick the first option, you will be given an item of your decision and you will able to speak in the language of the world that you will be in." Answered the Goddess.

After hearing this, Noctis went silent to think what think which option he should pick.

"If I'm gonna pick the second option, I could rest in peace but there won't be any heads to bash or anything else to do, so much for living in joyful happiness. You know what? I gonna pick the first one." Noctis thought to himself.

"I've made my decision: I'm going with being thrown into another world." Noctis finally said.

"Very well then." Eris stood up from her chair and walked to where the Chosen King sat, she handed him a stack of cards, "These cards represent the item of your choosing. So pick wisely."

Noctis scanned through the cards, there are some impressive items but doesn't suit the Chosen King's interest but then he stopped to see a card that has a coat of arms with some familiar symbols around it, 13 symbols to be exact, the Chosen King's eyes widen, he is surprised to see that 13 Sigils of the Lucii can be item of choosing. Noctis took the Sigil card and raised it at Eris.

"I'll take this as my item." Noctis said while raising the card at the Goddess.

"Ah, Sigils of the Lucii. A perfect item to take with you – after all, you're the Chosen King of the Lucis and you still have your power with you." Eris said.

A light appeared in Noctis' chest, this feeling is mutual to Noctis. It's the same feeling when he obtained a Royal Arm of the Old Kings. The light then faded, Noctis felt more powerful, it's like he slept inside the crystal for another 10 years.

"One more thing before I go: are my friends OK?" The Chosen King asked the Goddess.

"Oh yes, they're doing well but things are just not the same back at your world without you, Noctis." Replied Eris.

Noctis gave a faint smile, if he's to be sent to another world at least he must know that his friends are OK.

Noctis is then trapped inside some kind of blue force-field and started floating. The Chosen King starts panicking until he heard Eris' voice.

"Farewell, Noctis. May your victory of the Demon King be swift." Eris said, looking to see Noctis being in the process of being transported into world.

"I'll make sure of it." Noctis gave a faint smile to Eris before being thrown into another world.

Around a few hours after being in a parallel world, Noctis is able to find a carriage and travel to the beginner's town known as "Axel". Noctis sure missed the heat of the sun hitting his face, after all, Eos has been in darkness of 10 years.

"All right. If it's anything like a Fantasy MMORPG, I'll need to register to be an adventurer." Noctis played video games when he was in his teen years, so he might just have a slight chance of surviving on this harsh and unforgiving parallel world.

After asking the locals with his newly learned language, he is able to find the Adventure's Guild building. He entered the building to see a bunch of people having a toast, these things tend to happen after a hard day's hunt.

"Hey you, you're new here, aren't you?" Noctis' attention turned towards a shirtless man sitting a table with his back turned. The man's head is turned so that he could looking at the Chosen King.

Noctis took a good look at man, this man could break him due to his size also he has a beard so that's enough evidence that Noctis wouldn't want to mess with him.

"Umm… Yeah. I'm here to register as an adventurer if you could tell me where to sign up, that'll be great." Noctis replied back.

"Talk to Luna. She'll help you. She's at the reception counter." Replied the man, turn around to finish his drink.

"Thanks, I guess." Noctis replied.

Noctis went to reception counter to see a staff of the Adventurer's guild. The women turned behind her and saw Noctis approaching her.

"Hello, I'm Luna and welcome to the Adventurer's Guild. Are you here to be register as an adventurer?" Luna said. This "Luna" person is a tall busty blonde woman with a fair skin complexion. She is just like his finance, Luna Nox Fleuret, they're both tall, blonde, share the same first name, the only difference here is at the chest.

"Yeah, I'm here to register." Noctis replied.

"Ok then, but do you have the funds to pay to be an adventurer?" Luna asked.

"Uhh… No." Replied Noctis, "What? You have to pay to be an adventurer?" Noctis said, in his head.

"I'll let this slide and be generous this time but this is going to be to your tab." Luna said.

"You just contradicted yourself." Noctis said in his mind.

Noctis exhaled with relief, he thought he's gonna jobless and would starve to death on his second chance of being alive.

"Please, put your hand over this crystal. It will add your information to an adventurer's card." Luna pointed to a machine that has blue orb on top.

Noctis reluctantly puts his hands at the blue crystal and laser out under the machine and wrote Noctis' information onto a card.

Luna took out Noctis' adventurer's card.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum, is it? Let me see here…" Luna said while reading Noctis' card. "According to you adventurer's card, your luck, health, intelligence and strength levels are just above average. However, your magic-power, dexterity and agility levels; they're on high status." Luna said.

Noctis didn't feel any shame towards his status, after all, it did make a lot of sense. His magic-power level came from his powers which came from his kingly bloodline, the reason it's so high because he is able to defeat Leviathan, the Sea Goddess of Eos, using a more powerful version of the Armiger which his finance, Luna Nox Fleuret gave him, and he's able to store elemental energy into a flask and use that energy like a bomb. He has high dexterity due to him able to learn how to wield swords, giant swords, daggers, firearms, pole arms, shields, machinery weapons, and the 13 Royal Arms of the Old Kings of Lucis. And, his agility is a part of his powers, he is able to warp, phase through attacks, fight in the air like a Dragoon, and sometimes negate all damage. Also, did I mention about the 13 Sigils of the Lucii contributing to his stats.

"You could be an Arch Wizard with these kind of stats." Noctis assumedly think that Luna is recommending the Arch Wizard due to his high magic power level.

"I'll just be an adventurer." Noctis replied.

Everyone in the building cheered for Noctis. The Chosen King gave a faint smile and gave a wave to the people who cheered him. Noctis wouldn't say that he is used to be at the center of attention but he did gave a speech to the Kingsglaive once.

"Starting of as an adventurer despite having high magic power level? What a bold move." Noctis could muttering of other people.

"Looks like you got what it takes to defeat king, boy!" Shouted the man who helped Noctis find Luna for him to become an adventurer.

Chosen King has finally embarked on a new adventure on this harsh and unforgiving parallel world. An adventure to defeat the Demon King.

 _To be continued… (Wait, wrong anime)_

 **Hope you guys enjoy this Konosuba and Final Fantasy XV crossover. You might be asking "Why make this crossover?" It's very ironic if you think about it, a protagonist from an RPG got thrown into a world with a RPG system.**

 **Noctis won't have his 4-slot weapon system in the game instead he will using the weapon in the Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV. In the anime, Noctis can be seen wielding 6 weapons; 2 swords, 2 greatswords and 2 polearms.**

 **2 swords are the Blood Sword and the Soul Saber. I'll put in the Engine Blade and make it 7 weapons in total.**

 **2 greatswords are the Blade of Brennaere and the Hardedge.**

 **2 polearms are the Wyvern Lance and the Flayer.**

 **If you played FFXV: Comrades, you can find 13 Sigils of the Old Kings to enhance your stats and change your abilities, if you're wondering.**

 **Noct's stats:**

 **Health: 6,500 (B)**

 **Strength: (A)**

 **Intelligence: (B)**

 **Magic Power: (S)**

 **Dexterity: (S)**

 **Luck: (C)**

 **Agility: (S)**

 **Are Noct's stats normal? Just tell me at the reviews.**

 **Yes, Noct will meet the hopeless and useless protagonists of Konasuba.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the next day, Noctis came back to the adventurer's guild and went up to the quest board. He better start making money otherwise it's another night in the horse stables, he's not the only the one who has to sleep in a horse stable, apparently 2 people before him already slept there, so made it him felt better.

Noctis looked at the quest board, most all the quests have a high difficulty level. He tried his best to find an easier quest. And he did, a quest to exterminate Giant Toads. From the Chosen King heard, these humongous frogs will try to eat the livestock during their mating seasons.

The Chosen King went to glass plains where the Giant Toads hand around. There's around 10 Giant Toads, nothing he couldn't handle. If he learned anything from Eos, Ice attacks or magic are effective against oversized toads but he has none of those things, Noctis wished he brought an Ice Brand sword or had anything ice energy inside him. Let's look like he has to do this using the only way he knows.

"Time to bash some heads." Noctis said while cracking his knuckles.

The Chosen King's body is imbued with light and weapons appeared out of nowhere and revolve around him. Noctis held out his hand called upon the "Soul Saber" and threw it at a Giant Toad's forehead. He used his powers and warped to his Soul Saber and leaped up to the air, the remaining Giant Toads got their attention towards The Chosen King. Before landing on the ground, Noctis brought out the Hardedge great-sword, a giant-sword that is able to cut a foe clean like a scalpel, just as he got close to landing on top of a Giant Toad, he cuts the Giant Toad in half with the Hardedge. The Chosen King got to the ground, he turned around and he saw a Giant Toad tongue coming to grab him. Noctis made no effort to dodge, as soon as the tongue grabed him, his body phased out of the attack in a blue glow. Noctis looked at the Giant Toad who almost got him and summoned the Wyvern Lance and throw at the Giant Toad, the Chosen King didn't throw the Lance directly at the Giant Toad but instead on top of it. Noctis warped to the Wyvern Lance and use it to make perform a Death Drop attack, the Wyvern Lance went through Giant Toad like a skewer.

After killing 3 toads, he realized something; Back in Eos, he used the Engine Blade, the first sword Noctis that his father gave him for his 16th birthday, to absorb elemental energy from downed enemies. If Noctis able to do that to every beast in Eos, surely he could do it here; it's a good opportunity to get elemental energy to make some Elemancy magic. The Chosen King called upon his Engine Blade and performed a warp-strike attack at another Giant Toad, he pulled out the Engine Blade out of the Giant Toad's body and saw that the Engine Blade picked up some Lightning energy.

"Let's get back killing." The Chosen King said before he performed a warp-strike attack on another Giant Toad.

After killing the toads, he went back to the Adventurer's Guild building went to the Reception counter. He could see Luna at the Reception counter.

"Oh, welcome back. I didn't expect you to come back this early, usually a 4-man-party need around an hour to kill 10 Giant Toads and you didn't even have a single scratch." Luna said with surprised tone.

"Well, in days like these, I even amaze myself." The Chosen King replied.

Noctis could see Luna put a tray of money onto the counter, he assumed that it's his reward for exterminating the giant toads.

"Here you go. 110,000 Eris as your reward for killing the Giant Toads." Luna said.

"Appreciate it." Noctis said as he took the 110,000 Eris from the tray and put it in his pockets.

The Chosen King to the bar to get something to eat. He ended with fried frog that actually tasted nice, if Ignis is with him, he would say something like: "That's it! I've come up with a new recipeh."

Noctis took the time to look at the currency of this world. From what he heard, the currency is called "Eris", so Noctis met a Goddess who's so popular in this world that a currency is based on her name. After finishing his meal, he went to an inn to spend the night. That's the beauty of a one-man-party, money usage is at the minimum.

On the next morning, Noctis went back to the Adventurer's Guild building for take on more quest. He went to the quest board, looks like the quest board is pretty being used by a 4-man-quest consisting of an Adventurer, a Crusader, an Arch Wizard and an Arch Priest. Noctis still approached the quest board to look for a quest, he could hear their conversation.

After a "refreshing" holiday at the Hot Spring city of Alcanretia, Kazuma and his party came back to Axel to continue their of being adventurers. They are still looking for quests to take on, his hopeless party members keep suggesting quests with high difficulty level.

"Kazuma, Kazuma. Look at this." Kazuma's Arch Priest, Aqua, has found a quest.

"Hey, I'm Kazuma…" The leader of the party, the Adventurer Kazuma, has his attention fixed at the quest flier that the Arch Priest is holding.

"This quest seems good. As the Water Goddess, fire is something I can't handle." Seems the Arch Priest is interested in quest to defeat Fire Drakes, a land-bounded reptilian monster. They have red scaly bodies and can breathe fire.

"Are you retarded? Ain't no way I'm letting a bunch of Fire Drakes burn me to a crisp. Besides, this is the only pair of adventurer's clothes I have." Kazuma scolded the Arch Priest for her terrible decision making.

"Imagine getting your body burned by hot scorching fire. The feeling must be irresistible." The party's Crusader, Darkness, is known to be a masochist but she is useful it comes to being a meat-shield and blocking hits

"You're turned on, aren't you?" the Leader Adventurer asked the Crusader.

"N-no, I'm not." The Crusader said shyly and hugging herself out of embarrassment.

Kazuma turn back to the quest board and picked another quest that is reasonable enough.

"Oh look, more undead creatures that needs exterminating." Kazuma said, it seems that he found a quest suitable for the party.

"Come on, Kazuma. You know that Goddesses attract the undead. I don't want to experience that again." The Arch Priest is down on her knees begging her leader not to pick that quest. Aqua is a Goddess of water and is not afraid to tell that to the whole world. She was Kazuma's item of choosing when he reincarnated into the parallel world. One time, her presence attracted nearly every undead creature.

While Kazuma is trying to get Aqua off him, the Arch Wizard, Megumin, turned to see a man with spiky hair with a black short sleeve jacket and a motorcycle glove at the left hand. She swear that she hear about this guy before then she remember everyone at the Adventurer's guild talked him, how he has a high Magic Power level not only that, his agilty and dexterity is also high also how defeated 10 Giant Toads without getting covered in mucus. Ah yes, she remembered how Aqua and her got devoured by a Giant Toad, it's always Kazuma being the hero in these situations.

Looks like Aqua still tugging Kazuma begging to choose another quest. Megumin tugged Kazuma's green mantle.

"Hey, is that the guy who they were talking about yesterday?" Megumin asked Kazuma, all of Kazuma's party member including himself all having their attention towards the man with the spikey black hair.

"Black hair, glove on one hand, wearing boots. Yeah, that's the guy." Kazuma said while analyzing the spikey hair dude.

"They say that he has a high level of Magic Power, Agility and Dexterity. They also said that he's just a beginner." Megumin added.

"He doesn't look like an Arch Wizard at all." Aqua said, it's true though, usually people who have magic power level classify as an Arch Wizard or Priest and they wear outfits that says "I'm an Arch Wizard and Priest" but this guy? He's not even wearing adventurer's clothes.

"You know what they say: Looks can be deceiving." Darkness pointed out, "Imagine getting hit by his magic attacks." Looks like Darkness is getting turned on by her masochist personality.

"Only one way to find out." Aqua said then walked up to the black spikey hair dude.

"Wait, Aqua!" Kazuma said while raising out his hand trying to stop Aqua.

The Chosen King was looking for quest until he is interrupted by a girl. Noctis took a good look at the girl; long blue hair tied with water molecule shaped hair band, white-trimmed blue, a yellow-trimmed skirt with a transparent miniskirt, this girl screams blue on her body.

"Excuse me, can I have a look at your adventurer's card? After all, I've heard some interesting things about you." The girl said.

"Uh… I think you've got the wrong guy." Noctis replied back.

"Oh no, I've got the right guy. Tall, black spikey hair, motorcycle glove on one hand." The girl refuted.

"I'm sorry but, who are you?" Noctis asked.

"I am Aqua, Goddess of Water. Worshipped by many in the Axis Order." This "Aqua" girl replied with dignity.

"Either this girl is crazy or she just has an ego thicker than a Chocobo's hairy butt." Noctis thought to himself.

Before the Chosen King could say anything to this "Goddess" that he's talking to right now, an adventurer came up to "Goddess" and smack her in the head.

"Aqua! Can't you see that this guy's feeling uncomfortable?" the Adventurer scolded the so-called Goddess.

Noctis took a look at the adventurer; a guy with spikey chestnut-brown hair, green eyes, wearing a white shirt, gray pants, a short gold-trimmed green mantle and leather boots.

"I'm so sorry that you have to go through with this." The Adventurer said while the "Goddess" is rubbing her tears off. 2 other female adventurers followed up to him, one holding a staff and one wearing armor. Noctis assumed that the one with the staff is an Arch Wizard and the one wearing Armor is a Crusader.

The Arch Wizard is a young girl with shoulder-length dark hair, a red dress, black cloak with a yellow trim, a wizard's hat, and fingerless glove, she has a bandages wrapped around her right leg while wearing a normal knee-sock on her left leg, and she wear a red eye-patch with a yellow cross, it doesn't look an eye-patch that one would wear un-ironically.

The Crusader is tall young women, light blue eyes with a straight, long blonde hair kept in a ponytail tied with a braid and red hair clips secured on both sides of her bangs. Her armor consists of white and orange with a wing shoulder pad on the right.

"So you're the guy that they were talking about." The Arch Wizard said.

"Who are "they" exactly?" The Chosen King asked.

"The people at the Adventurer's Guild said you have immense magic power, dexterity and agility. A person saw you fighting against Giant Toads and saw you disappearing and reappearing in a blue light's flash." The Crusader added.

He's been watched during his kill quest. What's so interesting about him? He's just a guy with a high level of Dexterity, Magic Power and Agility.

"This might be good time to ask who you guys are." The Chosen King.

"I'm Satou Kazuma, the one who you were annoyed by is Aqua, the one in armor in Darkness, and the Arch Wizard over there is Megumin." Kazuma said.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum. Just me Noct." Noctis revealed his name to the Kazuma's party.

"So can I still see your Adventurer's card?" Aqua came up to the Chosen King's face and asked.

"Umm… Sure." Noctis took his Adventurer's card and gave it to Aqua.

The 4-man-party came close to Aqua to see the contents of Noctis' Adventurer's card.

"So they're telling the truth after all." Aqua said while looking at the Chosen King's stats.

"He doesn't have a lot of skills point to spend. If he does, I could show him the beauty of Explosion Magic." Megumin said. Explosion Magic, the only type of magic that this Arch Wizard use only. Instead of learning other types of magic, she spent her skill points on Lowering Spell-cast Time.

"But he does have a lot of skills ready to be learned." Darkness added, "I wish he could unleashed all those skills onto me." The crusader is once again, turned on due to her masochist personality.

"You're turned on, aren't you?" Kazuma asked the Crusader.

"N-no, I'm not!" Said Darkness with embarrassment.

"Yeah, he does have a lot of skill waiting to be learned." Kazuma said.

"Airdance, Blink, Light Phase, Ultimate Powercraft, Armiger Warchain." The Adventurer read out some of the skill on Noctis' Adventurer, "Aqua, Do you know any of these skills?" Kazuma asked the Arch Priest Goddess, sometimes she can be a walking encyclopedia.

"Nope, can't say I have." Aqua replied.

"Useless as always." Kazuma thought to himself.

"This guy seems to be pretty neat. If he were to join my party, I bet he's way more useful than the 3 of them." Kazuma thought to himself again. It's true though, his party members are pretty useless, they could be useful sometimes but the times they proven themselves useful is less than the times they proven useless. Aqua always screw everything but she is able to provide aid with Arch Priest skills. Megumin's Explosion Magic can wipe everything but she can only use it once per day. Darkness can't hit anything with her sword but due to her massive health-pool, she's able to block hits like a wall.

"Say, Noct. We're going to do an undead kill quest. You should come with us, maybe I could recruit you to my party if you can prove yourself." Kazuma said with a welcoming voice.

"You want me to be in your party?" Noctis asked while pointing at himself.

"Yeah, if you're up for it." Kazuma replied.

Megumin and Darkness kept silent, the Chosen King assumed that they have no objections of having a new party member.

"C'mon Kazuma, isn't 4 people enough for a party?" Looks like Aqua is not OK with having another party member.

"Who knows? Maybe he can be more useful than you." Kazuma replied to her with an insult.

"Sick burn, though." Noctis thought to himself.

"You two are OK with this, right?" Kazuma turned to Megumin and Darkness.

"Yeah, I'm cool with this/Fine by me." Megumin and Darkness' voice overlap each other.

"Most of us are onboard with this. What do you say, Noct?" Kazuma asked the Chosen King.

"Sure, why not?" Noct replied.

"Alright, let's go then." Kazuma said with enthusiasm.

"Before we go, can I have my Adventurer's card back?" Noctis asked.

 _To be continued… (Is that mofo' JoJo reference?)_

 **Truth to be told, I've watch the anime adaption but I never read the Manga or the Light Novels. So, I'm gonna take some to reading it.**

 **The skills that Kazuma just read out from Noct's Adventurer's Card is from the Ascension Grid from the game.**


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, Noctis along with Kazuma's party all went to a cavern, the same place where Aqua got surrounded by zombies and where they met a former Demon King General. Noctis was reluctant at first but he prefers to work with other people, that's why he was thankful with Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto because they travel with him.

The sky is now dark, Noctis and Kazuma's party all stand in front of the cavern entrance.

"We're here." The Leading Adventurer said.

"So… How do you want to this?" The Chosen King.

"Noct, you're with me. The rest of you, stay here." Kazuma commanded.

"Eh? Why should I stay here!?" Aqua exclaimed.

"You can attract every undead with your presence, Megumin using Explosion Magic in a cave is basically a death wish and Darkness can barely hit anything. Besides, I want to see what Noct can do." The Leading Adventurer replied.

With that, the 3 girls watch as their leader and the beginner went into the cave.

While walking down the cavern's stair, Noctis' vision is veiled in black due to the cavern's lack of light.

"Man, its dark in here. How are you OK with this?" Noctis said, he wished that he has his Coleman flashlight clip.

"I learned Enemy Detection from a friends of mine." Kazuma replied, the Enemy Detection skill enhances a person's vision and ping the location of hostiles.

"How about we go back and get a tor-…" Kazuma was interrupted when he saw some sort of light appeared behind him, it was the Chosen King.

Noctis is holding a sword that looks like it's made out of crystal, the sword is imbued with light. The light that is produced by Noctis' sword is able to light his vision.

"Much better." Noctis thought to himself.

"Woah! Is that your one of your skills?" Kazuma asked surprisingly.

"I guess you could said that." Noctis said with a grin.

"With this, I don't even need to use Enemy Detection for looking in the dark. C'mon, let's go." Kazuma said while making a "come here" hand gesture.

As they finished walking down the stairs, they walking through the corridors. The Chosen King is no architecture but he assumed that this cavern is built a very long time ago.

"So, Noct. Where do you came from?" Kazuma asked the Chosen King, if Noctis were to join his party, at least he needs to get to know him.

"Crap, what do I tell him? I can't just tell him that I got thrown into this world after I died?" Noctis thought to himself.

"Ummm…" Noctis is still thinking, "I came from a village far from Axel, you won't recognize it, though."

"Uh huh, why did you leave it then? Kazuma asked again.

"Just to be an adventurer. Someday, I'll defeat the Demon Ki-…."

"Look out!" Kazuma screamed and pointed at Noctis' direction.

The Chosen King turned around just to see a zombie lounging at him. Noctis made no effort to dodge, the zombie is closing to getting him until Noctis' body glow blue and phased through the zombie. As the zombie tried to recover from the lounge, it got beheaded by Noctis' Flayer halberd, a polearm that is able to finish off a flurry of attacks with a devastating coup de grâce.

"So this is what a zombie looks like." Noctis said as Flayer de-materialized from his hands and while looking at the zombie corpse.

"Noct! You OK?" Kazuma shouted while coming closer to Noct.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Noctis replied.

"What was that? I just saw you going through that Zombie." The Leading Adventure said.

"Oh that? That's what I call "Phasing", you could say it's part of my skills." Noct answered the Leading Adventurer.

Both Noctis and Kazuma could heard the groaning of multiple zombies, meaning that they are nearby. The Chosen King and the Leading Adventurer stand back-to-back. They are now surrounded by zombies.

"Looks like we're not done here. You ready, Noct?" Kazuma said while drawing his sword, Chunchunmaru, he didn't give it that name, Megumin slapped a nametag on it and the name burned into the hilt of the sword.

"Hell yeah I am." Noct said while materializing his Soul Saber.

The Chosen King threw his Soul Saber into a zombie and warp to it, he took out the Soul Saber and dematerialized it. He called forth his Engine Blade and beheaded another zombie, giving him some ice energy then he call forth the Blade of Brennaere, a greatsword with fire in its core, and made a Tempest attack on two other zombies. He dematerialized the Blade of Brennaere and ran over to the next batch of zombies.

The Leading Adventurer used the Lurk skill which rendered him invisible. The zombies lost track of him. Before they could realized what's going on, an arrow pierced through the heads of multiple zombies. Due to Kazuma's high level of luck, he is able to land shots accurately using the Snipe skill. While Kazuma is still in the middle of sniping zombies, a zombie attacked him from behind. The zombie got him to the ground, Kazuma is using all of his strength to get the zombie away from him. Luck on his side, he drew out Chunchunmaru and stabbed at the zombie's head. He got up and start moving to the next group of zombies.

Back to Noctis, he is currently slashing away at a zombie with the Blood Sword, he then phased behind the zombie before it could attack him and used the Flayer to cut the Zombie's torso from its waist. He moved back a little but little did he know, a zombie is about to lounge at him from behind. Before the zombie could get him, the Chosen King phased from the attack and attacked it with the Flayer. He the summoned the Engine Blade and performed a Warp-Strike onto another zombie, he leaped up onto the air and performed a Death Drop attack using the Wyvern Lance. Noctis is now surrounded by 5 zombies, he didn't call for help instead he summoned the Blade of Brennaere and performed a Tempest attack that is so strong that it knocked back the zombies and burned them to a crisp.

Though the Chosen King liked to have a fight or two, he always liked a quick swift. He put his hands into his jacket's pocket and took out an orb with orange outlines, it's a fire Elemancy flask.

"Kazuma, get down!" Noctis shouted.

"Eh?" Kazuma turned to Noctis just to see an orb with orange outlines. The Leading Adventurer did what the Chosen King said and ducked down. While ducking down, Kazuma closed his eyes. He could hear an explosion then the sound of burning fire and feel incredible heat, he opened his eyes to see the cavern's corridor is tinted with orange. He could see zombie carcasses burning away. He turned to the Chosen King, he could see him raising a thumbs up to Kazuma. The Leading Adventurer came towards Noctis.

"Hell Yeah! We got 'em good." Noctis exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Noct…" Kazuma said.

"Yeah?" Noct replied.

"What in the hell was that?" The Leading Adventurer asked the Chosen King.

"That? That is what is what I call Firaga." Noctis reveal the Elemancy spell to Kazuma.

Kazuma grabbed both Noct's shoulders and sway him back and forth.

"Holy crap, that was awesome! Warping, Phasing, use Magic, summoning weapons in thin air. What else you can do? You gotta teach me how to do this." The Leading Adventurer exclaimed with excitement.

"Woah, slow down", the Chosen King got Kazuma to back off, "First of all, my powers came from my family's bloodline. The chances of you learning my powers is unlikely. Second of all, you gonna need a buttload of Magic Points to use my powers."

"Oh don't worry, I got all your power into my Adventurer's card", Kazuma whipped out his Adventurer's card, he seemed surprise, "Holy hell! That's gonna take more than a month's grind to learn your skills."

"What? Lemme took a look." Noctis took Kazuma's Adventurer card to see all of his abilities written into his card.

"Damn, these things can even copy abilities. Imagine all the skills I could learn." Noctis thought to himself.

"Damn, takes 300 skill points just to unlock Armiger Materialization?" Noctis said, "It's OK buddy, there are probably better skills than mine around the word." The Chosen King gave back The Leading Adventurer's his card back

Kazuma let out a groan of annoyance, "Fine then, I'll learn other skills instead."

The Leading Adventurer put his hand on top of The Chosen King's shoulder.

"Well, Noct. Welcome to the party. From what you can do, I can consider you as useful." Kazuma said.

"C'mon on, let's go. The girl are probably bored to death by now." The Leading Adventurer said while walking up to stairs of the cavern.

Back at the surface, the Arch Priest, Aqua, is lying down the grass chugging a big bottle of alcohol. The Arch Wizard, Megumin, is playing with pet black cat, Chomosuke while the Crusader, Darkness, is praying to the Goddess, Eris, for the safety of Kazuma and Noctis.

"Man, they are really taking up their time. If he doesn't came back in 15 minutes, I'm allow to burn his tracksuit." Aqua said.

"Even if he's dead, you can always revive him later on." The Arch Wizard said while playing around with her cat.

"But what if he doesn't want to come back? You know that he tried to do that when he got beheaded by the Winter Shogun." The Arch Priest refuted.

"All we could do now is hope for best. Kazuma is smart and cunning, I'm sure he'll survive, considering that he has that beginner with him." The Armor-cladded Crusader said.

The 3 female adventurers look at the cavern' entrance, expecting their leader to come back alive.

1 minute…

2 minutes…

3 minutes…

And so on…

As soon as all hope is lost, they could see two figures coming out of the cavern entrance. The 3 female adventurer wore a smile on their, their leader came back alive and well and so is that beginner. They ran up to their leader.

"Kazuma! You're back." Megumin said with happily.

"Damn it! You've won this round, tracksuit." Aqua thought to herself, "Kazuma, I was just about to miss you." Aqua didn't really miss him, Kazuma is her source of income so that she buy more alcohol.

"It's good to see you alive and well, Kazuma." Darkness said.

"So how did it go?" The Arch Wizard asked.

"It went pretty well, he ended up getting most of the XP though." Kazuma said while pointing at Noct.

"Whatever he did, being caught into his attacks must a pleasure." Darkness said, because of her masochist personality.

"You're turned on again, aren't you?" Kazuma asked the Crusader, this is getting repetitive to point of it being a running gag.

"N-no, I'm not." The Crusader replied sheepishly.

"So, yeah… What about him?" Aqua turned her view to the Chosen King.

"Him? Yeah, he's in." Kazuma said.

"Welcome to the party, Noct. Since you're with us, I could show you the beauty of explosion magic." Megumin said, her eyes glow red after saying this.

"As a Crusader, it's my duty to protect my friends. So if you're in trouble, you can use me as a meat-shield." Darkness said, her Decoy skill lets her attract attention of monsters, perfect skill for a meat-shield.

"Well, Noct. Lucky for you, you will be working with a Goddess from now on." Aqua said arrogantly.

"Lucky, my ass." Kazuma said faintly.

"Hey, Noct. You got a place to stay, right?" Kazuma asked the Chosen King.

"Nah, I'll have to stay at an inn." Noctis replied.

"Why don't you stay at our place?" Megumin said, being the youngest of them all, of course she would think of cliché ideas like this.

"Huh?" Noct let out the sound of confusion.

"Yeah, 4 of us live in a mansion. It wouldn't hurt if we had a 5th person." The Leading Adventurer said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get our reward and celebrate." The Aqua said.

Everyone got on their feet and went back to Axel to get their award. They made their way back to the Adventurer's guild. Kazuma's party, now with the inclusion of Noct, went up to the reception counter to get their money.

"Oh Kazuma, you're back." Luna greeted Kazuma's party, she turned her view towards Noctis, "Oh, I see you joined up with Kazuma's party. Consider yourself lucky."

"Anyways, here's your money: 350,000 Eris." Luna put a tray of money onto the counter.

"Thanks a bunch." Kazuma took the money since he is the leader of the party.

The party got something to eat and celebrated by chugging down beer. Noctis didn't want any, he didn't understand people like to drink that stuff, it tastes bitter. Sure, he's 20 but his dislike of green vegetables shows that he is a child at heart. Megumin is not allowed any for obvious reasons.

After they finished their little pow-wow, Kazuma and his party went back to their mansion. The Chosen King followed them because he's a part of his party now. Noctis looked at mansion, pretty decent sized, green roof and light brownish exterior. They all went inside.

Kazuma and his party showed Noctis his room. The room has a lot of space for one person, it has a big window which can be covered with a curtain and a comfortable queen-sized bed. Noctis really missed the experience of sleeping in a bedroom when he left Insomnia.

"So, is this OK?" The Leading Adventurer asked the Chosen King.

"Yeah, it's fine." Noctis replied.

The 4 adventurers bid the Chosen King goodnight and went to the living room.

Noctis threw himself to bed. The bed's comfortable, just as comfortable is his bed back in Insomnia. Speaking of Insomnia, he wonder if it's fixed yet, the city got destroy due to Niflheim's ambush back at Eos. Noctis got himself changed and went to bed.

"It's bedtime."

Back at Kazuma and his party, they are at the mansion's living room with the comfort of their fireplace. Darkness and Megumin is playing chest, Kazuma is sitting on the couch near the fireplace while Aqua sitting down on the floor holding her hand out to the fireplace for warmth.

"So Kazuma, what can he do?" Aqua asked her leader.

"What?" Kazuma answered back with confusion.

"Noct. What can he do? What are his abilities?" Aqua asked, this question raised the attention of Darkness and Megumin, seems that they are curious of their new party member.

"Oh, if only you could see what he can do. He could summon weapons out of thin air, teleport, phase through enemy attacks and he could use elemental spells." The Leading Adventurer said.

"So, he's basically a walking arsenal." Megumin said.

"Pretty much." Kazuma answered back.

"With someone like Noctis on our side, we can take on higher difficulty quests." Darkness said.

"He might have a cool powers but remember, he's just a beginner so we have to help him level up. I could teach him some of my party tricks." Aqua said.

"And I could teach him explosion magic, too." The Arch Wizard added.

"Well, we could train him tomorrow. I'm tired now." The Leading Adventurer said.

Everyone went to their sleeping quarters. Before Kazuma could go, Megumin stopped him.

"Hey Kazuma, can we continue my Explosion Magic training tomorrow?" The Arch Wizard.

"I'm busy tomorrow. Why don't you ask Noct to come with you? After all, you want to show him the beauty of Explosion Magic, right?" Kazuma replied.

"Oh yeah, totally forgot about that." Megumin said.

"Get some sleep then, you can train with him tomorrow." Kazuma said.

Everyone went to bed. A new day awaits them all.

 _To be continued… (I'll be the roundabout)_

 **Noctis finally joins Kazuma's party. He will get to know the supporting characters. In a future chapter, he will unleash the Power of the Royal Bloodline.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Where I am?"_

 _Noctis is standing at in the middle of nowhere that is tinted in dark blue, fog shrouded the area. He could see a mysterious figure holding a cane, this figure seems familiar. The figure seems to a man in his 50s, gray hair and beard, green eyes, wearing a black suit with thin, white stripes and a black cape, gold braces on the right knee._

" _Noctis." The figure said the Chosen King's name. This voice seemed familiar to Noctis, no the word "familiar" is an understatement, in fact, he recognizes this voice._

" _Dad?" The Chosen King answered back to the figure, turns out that this figure is the Chosen King's father, Regis Lucis Caelum, 113_ _th_ _King of Lucis, bearer of the Sword of The Father. He went closer to his father._

" _It has been too long since we last spoke, my son." The Father King said._

" _Where are we?" The Chosen King asked._

" _Where we are now needs none of your concern, Noctis." Regis said._

" _So then, why are you here?" Noctis asked._

" _I'm here to give you a warning, my son." The Father King replied._

" _A warning?" The Chosen King asked in confusion._

" _Yes. This Goddess you met, Eris, sent you to this world to defeat the Demon King, right?" The Father King asked._

" _Yeah, she did. Is this what this warning's all about?" The Chosen King replied and asked._

" _Indeed. The Demon King is making a weapon, Noctis, a weapon that harnesses the power of the Lucii." Regis said._

" _What?" The Chosen King asked in surprised._

" _I do not know what this weapon is capable of, my son, but I know that it harness the power of the Old Kings and only you can stop it."_

" _I thought the all souls of The Old Kings were gone, I used their power to kill Ardyn." Noctis replied._

 _Noctis is now the task of defeating the Demon King more seriously than before. He already had to fight 3 of the Old Kings back at Lucis and now this? Things just got real for Noctis now. Noctis is looking down thinking how did the Demon King has the souls of the Lucii in his possessions. Then the Father King of Lucis came towards Noctis and put his hands onto The Chosen King's shoulder, Noctis looked at his father._

" _Noctis, wheresoever you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you." King Regis said._

" _Dad…" Noctis said faintly._

" _Walk tall, my son." King Regis said._

 _Noctis' vision became white, but Noctis didn't want to go yet, he wanted to stay with his father just a bit longer._

Back into reality, Noctis suddenly sat up on his bed, his body was covered in sweat, and his breathing got heavy.

"Can't tell if it's a nightmare or a dream." Noctis thought to himself.

The Chosen King changed back to his Prince's Fatigue and went to the living room of the mansion, where he would find his party members. Instead, he only found the Arch Wizard, Megumin, sitting on a table playing with her cat, Chomosuke. The Arch Wizard turn towards Noctis.

"Finally! You should really work on your sleepy habits." The Arch Wizard said. Back in Eos, everyone from his friends to his dad's associates knows that Noctis doesn't like to wake up early.

"Where is everybody?" Noctis asked the Arch Wizard, trying to avoid talking about his sleep habits.

"Kazuma's probably flirting with girls, Aqua's probably getting drunk and Darkness' probably praying to that Goddess of her." Megumin replied to the Chosen King's question while playing with her pet cat.

"So… Why are you here?" The Chosen King asked The Arch Wizard.

"Usually, Kazuma and I would go somewhere and train my Explosion Magic." Megumin replied.

After saying this, Megumin stood up.

"Since you're the only one in this house with me, would you mind training with me?" Megumin asked the Chosen King, The Arch Wizard is getting to Noctis' face, invading his personal space.

"Sure, why not?" Noctis replied. This Arch Wizard keeps going on about Explosion Magic, the Chosen King wants to see this "Explosion" magic. The name is self-explanatory but its power is a mystery to the Chosen King.

The Chosen King and The Arch Wizard left the mansion and went outside the wall of Axel. They went pass a sign that says to not use Explosion Magic in this area.

"Hey, shouldn't we be somewhere else cuz' I just saw a sign saying we shouldn't train here." Noctis said.

"Its fine, Kazuma and I do this all the time." The Arch Wizard. It's actually not fine, Kazuma got blamed for damaging environmental property.

"Well, if you say so." Noctis said.

They stopped at a plain of grass. The air is fresh, the grass is swaying back and forth because the wind but that's not going to continue because the Crimson Demon Arch Wizard's intentions.

"We're here." Megumin said.

"Do what you gotta do." Noctis stepped back.

"Right." The Arch Wizard responded.

Megumin raised her staff into the air and begin to chant. The sky turns dark and the wind starts howl. A magic circle appeared under her and her staff starts to assimilate some sort of dark energy

"The sky turns dark and the wind starts to howl, Mother Nature cannot rival me, for my might knows no equal. All feeble beings of this world, fear me, Megumin of the Crimson Demons, for I shall cast, EXPLOSION!"

Noctis looked at sky to see a bunch of magical circle appear and released a large beam of orange tinted energy, the magical energy is powerful enough to create an explosion that could surpass even the most destructive magic spells that Noctis could think of.

"Even a Flare spell has nothing on this." Noctis thought to himself, he could see the smoke coming from the grass plains which is now reduced to ash.

Noctis turns towards Megumin to see her lying on the floor. Noctis became worried and ran towards the fatigued Arch Wizard.

"Megumin, you alright?" Noctis crouched down next to the Arch Wizard.

"Every time, I cast Explosion Magic, it takes away most of my magic point, rendering me numb. This is why I need someone to come with me."

Noctis took a moment to sigh.

"Say no more." Noctis said before he picked Megumin and carried her on his back. If only he had a potion from Eos, that stuff could heal wounds and negate fatigue.

Megumin is not that heavy, so Noctis' task at hand of carrying the Arch Wizard is a cinch. Noctis never once in his life have to carry someone around his back. In his young times, he did saw Gladiolus carrying his sister, Iris, that's because they are family.

"Noct?" The Arch Wizard called the Chosen King's name faintly.

"Yeah?" Noctis responded.

"How would you rate that Explosion?" Megumin asked.

"How would I rate that Explosion?" Noctis ask himself faintly.

He took a moment to think.

"I gotta admit: that was a pretty good explosion, even my best Fire spell can't compete with that." Noctis responded.

Noctis didn't see it but Megumin wore a smirk on her face. Ever since Noctis joined her party, all she wanted to show Noct is the beauty of Explosion Magic.

"How many point would you give it?" The Arch Wizard asked.

After hearing this question, he took another moment to think on how many points he would give for that Explosion that Megumin casted.

"150 points. That's a pretty good score if I say so myself." Noctis said.

"Thanks." She gave Noct a thumbs up.

"Hey, would you mind showing me your best magic spell next time?" Megumin asked.

"Sure, why not?" Noctis said.

The Chosen King carried the Arch Wizard back to Axel. The town is very lively today, Adventurer talking to each other, people selling and buying things from merchants. This kind of reminds Noctis of Lestallum, a very lively town with very lively people. Noctis could hear people murmuring, he is not a nosey person but sometimes there are conversation that can catch his attention.

" _Hey, is that the crazy Arch Wizard girl?" A person said._

" _Oh yeah, that's her. Why is she with that beginner? I thought she always hanged out with that guy." Another person said._

" _What's that beginner's name again?" The person said._

" _It's Noctis something-something, nobody knows really knows who he is other than he has a cool ability." Another person said._

Noctis made his way back to the mansion with Megumin on his back. The Chosen King saw someone at the main gate. A young girl with crimson-colored eyes, dark brown hair at mid-length tied into 2 twintails at shoulder's reach, wearing a low-cut pink and an ultra-sort pink miniskirt. Noctis doesn't know why but her facial appearance look almost like Megumin. The girl saw the Chosen King and The Arch Wizard and came up to them.

"Who's that?" The Chosen King asked.

The Arch Wizard looked up, her facial expression turned from tired to annoyance.

"Oh no, not her again." Megumin said.

Noctis assumed that Megumin knew the girl or otherwise she wouldn't say "Oh no, not her again."

The Chosen King put The Arch Wizard back on her feet, she now has enough energy to walk on her own.

"There you are, I've been looking for you all day." The girl said.

"Can't you see that I'm out of energy, Yunyun? Can we do this next time?" The Arch Wizard said.

"Aw come on, Megumin! You always said that when every time I challenged you." The girl cried out. Yunyun was the name of the girl.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Noctis asked the girl.

The girl clear her throat before responding to Noctis' question.

"My name is Yunyun. An arch wizard and Master of Advanced Magic. She who will one day lead the Crimson Demons." Yunyun said while making a Chuuni pose.

"Anyway, this is Yunyun. Daughter of the Crimson Demon's leader, and my self-proclaimed rival." Megumin explained.

"Well, I'm Noctis. I just joined Megumin's party just yesterday." The Chosen King said.

"Hello, Noctis. It's nice to meet you." Yunyun replied.

"Likewise. Anyway, Megumin just casted Explosion Magic onto a plain of grass and it took all of her energy. So if you want to fight her, it's best to do it in another day." Noctis said.

The Chosen King turned towards the Arch Wizard.

"C'mon, Megumin, let's get inside." The Chosen King said.

Both The Arch Wizard and The Chosen King went inside the mansion.

"See ya later, Yunyun." Noctis turned back and waved goodbye to the other Arch Wizard girl.

"Bye, Noctis. Next time we fight, I'm going to win, Megumin!" Yunyun called out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Megumin said without looking at Yunyun.

Once Noctis and Megumin went inside the mansion, the other Arch Wizard girl went home.

"Noctis… Who is he, really? Why did he joined Kazuma's party?" Yunyun thought to herself.

Back in the mansion, Megumin and Noctis sat on a couch near the fireplace. They both sat on the opposite edges of the couch.

"I should really get more XP." Noctis said.

"Well don't worry, we're almost running out of money so that means we're going to have to do more quests later on." Megumin explained.

"Hey, remember how I asked you to show me some of abilities?" The Arch Wizard asked.

"Uhh… Yeah." Noctis replied.

"Well, I know we're at home but is there anything you can do that is harmless?" Megumin asked.

Noctis took a while to think of what to show The Arch Wizard that is harmless. After thinking for a while, he thought of something. The Chosen King stood up.

"It might not be much but this is what I can do." Noctis said.

He raised his right hand and fire came out of his hands.

"Woah, that's pretty cool." Megumin said.

"You think this is cool? Just watch." Noctis said with a smirk.

He took out an Elemancy flask. From Megumin's perspective, it's just a round object. He puts his right hand, which is imbued with fire, onto the Elemancy flask. The fire from is hand is absorbed by the flask and it now has orange tinted lines on it.

"This is what I call 'Elemancy'." Noctis said raising the Fire Elemancy Flask towards Megumin, the Chosen King could see that Megumin is impressed with his Elemancy skill.

"So you can just create fire out of hands and just pop it into an orb? That's pretty neat." The Arch Wizard said.

"Well, not really." Noctis said.

"Eh?" Megumin let a sound voice confusion.

"Back at my home, there are these deposits of elemental energy that I can absorb. If there are no elemental deposits nearby…" Noctis summons the Engine Blade, "I could get some elemental energy by stabbing this into a living thing." The Chosen King explained.

"How does stabbing a living thing with that absorbs elemental energy?" The Arch Wizard asked.

"I actually do not know, my dad gave me this sword on my 16th birthday without any explanation how it work." Noctis said.

Noctis dematerialized the Engine Blade and sits back down into the couch.

"With a guy like you, we could take on more dangerous quests and make even more money." Megumin said.

"Yeah…" Noctis said.

"By the way, what does your home look like?" The Arch Wizard.

"To be honest, I don't know." The Chosen King said.

"Eh? How could you not know what your home looks like?" Megumin asked.

Noctis took a moment to sigh, The Arch Wizard has a feeling that he is going to say something that will not sound good.

"My home was destroyed by the Demon King. After that, I made it my task to become an adventurer and kill that son of a bitch." Noctis said as he clenched his fist, it's the truth but it's not a lie at the same time. Insomnia, Noctis' home city was destroyed by the Niffelheim Empire, its army is made out of robots which originally were once Daemons, monsters that only come at night. These robots were a part of Niffelheim's Magitek, a type of technology made by Niffelheim.

"Oh, that got dark really quick. I'm sorry about that." Megumin said.

"It's Ok, you don't need to feel bad." The Chosen King said.

After Noct said that, Kazuma, Aqua and Darkness came home.

"Hey, we're home." Kazuma called out.

"Oh, Kazuma, you're back." The Arch Wizard said.

Aqua is very drunk due to her spending all day drinking alcohol. Darkness is OM because she was probably praying to Eris.

"So Noct, what did you do today?" Kazuma asked the Chosen King.

"Me? I just helped Megumin train with her Explosion Magic." The Chosen King replied.

"Oh, that's nice." The Leading Adventurer said.

"By the way, Kazuma, is there like a fishing ground around here somewhere?" Noctis asked.

"Well, there is a stream of water running across Axel, you could try to fish from there." Kazuma said.

"Sweet, thanks a bunch. Don't mind me, I'm just gonna go to bed." Noctis said.

"For a person who sleeps earlier than us, he is the last one to wake up in this party." Darkness said.

"Who knows? Maybe he has a very weird sleeping schedule." Kazuma said.

Meanwhile, Aqua is in the bathroom vomiting rainbows in the toilet due to excessive drinking.

Meanwhile at Noctis' room, The Chosen King got changed and threw himself onto his bed.

"It's bed time…" Noctis said, "Can't wait to go fishing tomorrow."

 _To be continued…_

 **Nothing much is going in this chapter, I know. I thought this would be a great opportunity for Noctis to hang out with the protagonists of Konosuba. Next time, Noctis will meeting Chris, Wiz and other supporting characters of this anime. If you are wondering, yes, some of the beloved characters from FFXV will get a cameo in this fanfic. No pairings, by the way.**


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, Noctis got up from his bed and changed to his usual clothing. He hasn't forgotten about his hobby of fishing. He remembered correctly, Kazuma said that there is a body of water running across of Axel.

He ran outside his room and went pass the living room where he saw the rest of the party are eating breakfast.

"Oi, No-" Kazuma was about to call out the Chosen King, but he ran pass them.

"Sorry, can't talk now." Noctis responded quickly as he ran past the party and went outside from the door.

"What's up with him?" Aqua asked.

"I think the lake is what he's going after for." Darkness said.

"Eh?" Megumin lets a sound of confusion.

"Oh yeah, he did ask where he could go fishing." Kazuma added.

"We never got the chance to get to know Noct. The only we know for now is that he likes fishing. Hope he's not like Kazutrash over here." Megumin said.

"Hey!" The Leading Adventurer responded loudly to the Arch Wizard's insult.

"Hope he doesn't waste his money fishing stuff from 'that place'." The Arch Priest said.

Moments later in the middle of Axel, Noctis standing at the edge of the lake that runs across Axel. Noctis admired the view of the lake, lot of boats floating the crystalline lake. Noctis summoned his fishing rod out of thin air. Yes, weapons are not the only thing he could conjure. He checked that his rod is in perfect shape, nothing out of order but he is doesn't have a lure.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to find a shop, then." Noctis thought to himself.

He walked around Axel to see if there are any shop actually sell fishing items. After walking around, Noctis is getting very irritated. Then he saw 2 adventurers, one female and the other is male, talking to each other, he thought that it wouldn't hurt to interrupt their conversation just to ask where to find fishing gear. Noctis came up to them.

"Excuse me?" Noctis said to get the 2 adventurers attention.

"Uh… Can I help you with something?" One of the 2 adventurers asked.

"Could you tell me where I could buy some fishing gear?"

"I don't know anyone who sells fishing gear but I do know a shop where they sells various types of things. Just go straight ahead and turn at the first right. Just look for 'Wiz's shop'."

"Ok then, thanks a bunch." Noctis said as he waved them goodbye and followed the directions.

The 2 adventurers saw Noctis turning on the right corner, they went back to their conversation.

"Out of all the places in Axel, you showed him Wiz's shop?" The Adventurer asked, disappointment can be heard from her voice.

"Meh, that's the only shop I know. Besides, they sells all sort of. Can't hurt to try, right?" The other Adventurer said.

"Do you know how utterly crap the quality of Wiz's product? Sometimes I wonder how her business is still going on." The Adventurer said.

"We'll never know." The other Adventurer said while he shrugs.

After turning right, Noctis keeping walking forward in hopes of finding 'Wiz's shop'. He kept walking and walking then he found the shop that he is looking for. The size of the shop is pretty average, Noctis could see a few banners hanging on the left side of the shop. The shop has a green door and a double panel window next to it, you could barely see anything. The Chosen King opened the door and went inside. As he opened the door, he could hear rings of a bell, it wouldn't be a shop without a bell ringing as soon as a door opens. The ring of the bell grabs the attention of the shopkeeper, a woman with a fair skin complexion, brown eyes, straight and long brown hair reaching down her shoulders but further behind her back that covers her right eye, wears a purple dress with a purple cloak over it. Judge by her facial appearances, Noctis assumes that she is roughly around Noctis' age.

"Hello, welcome to my shop." The shopkeeper said.

"Guess you're Wiz, then." Noctis asked.

"Why yes, I'm Wiz. How can I help you?" Wiz the Shopkeeper asked.

"Do you sell fishing lure?" The Chosen King asked.

"Umm… Excuse me for a moment." The Shopkeeper said while turning her back on Noctis. The Chosen King nod as a response.

"Vanir!" Wiz called out towards the back of the shop.

"What is it?" A figure came out of the back of the shop, a man wearing black suit with white gloves and a black and white mask with 2 stars under the eye holes, a Romanized version of number 2 is marked at the forehead region of mask.

"This gentleman wants a fishing lure. Do we have anything like that?" Wiz asked.

The masked gentleman held his chin to think for a moment then he snapped his finger.

"Excuse me for a moment." Vanir said.

The masked man went back to the storage. Wiz and Noctis could hear Vanir shuffling around the storage. After a while, Vanir came back with a something on his hands.

"This might satisfy your needs, my boy." Vanir gave the Chosen King a fishing lure.

Noctis took a good look at the lure, the lure has a form a Black Molly. Noctis looked at every side of the lure to make sure that it's not broken or something.

"This is lure is not just any lure, your knowledge and experience of fishing represents the chances of you actually catching a fish." The Masked Shopkeeper said.

"Yeah sure, I'll take it." Noctis replied.

Noctis is confident that his knowledge and experience more than above average. After all, he has caught 100 types of fishes, including legendary fishes such as the Liege of the Lake and the Devil of the Cygillan.

"That'll be 7,500 Eris." Vanir said.

Noctis puts his hands on his pockets and fished out some money out and gave it to Vanir.

"Bye, hope you come back again." Wiz said while her hand at Noctis.

Noctis didn't say anything and left the shop. Noctis spread his hand to see that the lure is still on his hands. He went back to the river of Axel. The sky has yet to turn dark so Noctis has a lot of time to fishing for today. Noctis materialized his fishing rod, a fishing rod that he got from Insomnia that he still kept after all these times. It has a black body and a golden reel. The Chosen King connected the lure that he just bought to the line of his rod. He then cast the line to the water and sat down on the ground. The lure is under the water, waiting to be caught by a fish. Noctis waited and waited but no fish has caught the lure, he wished that he has his phone with him but then again, there's no such thing as reception signals in this world and it's much better to play King's Knight with the gang.

Noctis kept waiting so long that he almost fell asleep. The Chosen King decided to give up and reel back the lure. When Noctis saw the lure, his eyes opened extra wide; the lure has broken, snapped in half.

"Such much for being Noctis, the King of Fishing." Noctis said to himself after sighing. Noctis remembered the time he said that he caught a big Scorpion Grouper during the Chocobo-Moogle festival.

Noctis decided to go back to Wiz's shop and take money back or just buy another lure from them. Noctis backtracked his step from Wiz's shop. Noctis opened the door, to his surprise, Aqua is sitting on of the tables next to the big window of the shop.

"Oh hey, Noct. What brings you here?" Aqua greeted Noctis.

Before Noctis could open his mouth, he was interrupted by Wiz the shopkeeper.

"Wait! So you know him?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Oh yeah…" Aqua stood up, "Wiz, this is Noctis and Noctis, this is Wiz. Noctis just recently joined our party." Aqua said while putting her arm on Noctis shoulder.

"Well hello again, Noctis. Did you enjoy using the fishing rod?" Wiz asked.

"Actually, it's the opposite." Noctis said while he took out the lure out of pocket.

"It suddenly broke when I casted the lure into the river." Noctis showed the shopkeeper the broken lure.

"Well, that's no surprise. Considering this place is infamous for selling defective products." Aqua said.

"Hey!" Wiz called out as a response to the Arch Priest's insult.

"If you able, can I have my money back? It's fine if your shop has a no refund policy or you can just tell me where I could buy another lure." Noctis said.

"Noct, just leave her be. I can make you one." Aqua butted into Noctis and Wiz's conversation.

"You can?" Noctis said.

"Sure. If I'm able to make Megumin a golem model out of milk cartons then I'm sure that I can make a piece of wood for catch fish." Aqua said nonchalantly, it's like she doesn't put her artistic abilities on high regards.

"Welp, Wiz. It's getting dark, Noct and I better go back home." Aqua said as Noct and her opened the door and went outside.

"Bye! Have a good night." Wiz said soon as the King and Priest went outside.

Outside, the afternoon is struck the sky. Aqua and Noctis walk through the town of Axel. People are starting go into their houses.

"Hey Noct." Aqua called for Noctis.

"Yeah?" Noctis responded.

"I need to tell you something about Wiz." Aqua said.

"What about her?" Noct replied.

"Be careful around her. She's a Lich." Aqua said.

"A lich?" Noct asked, he is confusing to what a "Lich" is.

"Yeah, you know. Liches are the highest ranking undeads, they're also known as "No Life Kings". As a Goddess, Liches can detect my presence from a mile away. They are usually are powerful Arch Wizards before they become Liches." Aqua explained.

"Yeah so what if Wiz is a Lich? I see no problem with her." Noct replied.

"The fact that she is a former General to the Demon King is just icing on the cake and so is Vanir, too." Aqua responded.

"What if she's a former Demon King General? As long, she is not doing anything, I'm OK with her. Besides, she seems too nice to be suspicious." Noctis said.

"Hmph, whatever." Aqua said while crossing her arms.

"Hey Aqua, you always keep calling yourself a "Goddess". Why?" Noctis asked.

"That's because I am one." Aqua responded.

"Really now?" The Chosen King asked.

"My stats obviously maxed out, I have a large reserve of magic, I'm able to resurrection Kazuma thrice, I'm can purify water and can launch a lethal punch that can purify and kill anything." Aqua said.

"Well if you say so." Noctis said, as if he believed that Aqua is actually a Goddess. He didn't actually believed that Aqua is a Goddess but if she is, it wouldn't be much of a surprise. Back in Eos, there are these being known as "Astrals", godly beings that watched over Eos. They are worshipped by the people of Eos as Gods. As the Chosen King destined to rid the Starscourge, Noctis is able to form a covenant with the Astrals, he even have to fight 2 Astrals for them to form a covenant with them.

Aqua and Noctis got back to the mansion. Everyone was sitting on the living room.

"Oh hey, Noct!" Megumin greeted the Chosen King.

"Sup." Noctis responded.

"So, did you caught anything?" Kazuma asked.

"Nah, I bought a lure from Wiz's shop but it snapped before a fish could even put its mouth on it." Noctis said.

"Well, that's unfortunate. But you know what they say 'Better luck next time'." Darkness said.

"Well guys, you have a good night. I'm going to bed now." Noctis said before to the direction of his room.

"Wait Noct, can't you stay just for a tad bit longer?" Kazuma asked.

"Huh? You never had a problem of me going to bed early. What's up with you lately?" Noctis asked.

"Ever since you joined our party, you're still a mystery to us even to this day." Megumin said.

"Megumin is right. Now why don't you just sit down with us and enjoy a nice relaxing conversation?" Darkness asked.

"Yeah Noct, sit down and talk with us. After all, we're a team, remember?" Aqua said to persuade Noctis.

Noctis took a deep sigh. "Yeah sure, why not?" He replied before sitting on the couch. He could feel the warm air of the fire place.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Noctis asked the party.

"You said you're from a village right?" Kazuma asked.

"Yeah." Noctis replied.

"What it's called?" Megumin asked.

This is question from the Arch Wizard stunned Noctis. He doesn't want to reveal everything about him, him being a king, him sacrificing himself as the Chosen King and him getting transported into another after dying.

"Insomnia." Noctis said, he can't believe that he said the name of his home instead of making up a name. But sometimes lies needs to rely some pieces from the truth.

"Insomnia… What a beautiful name for a village." The Crusader said.

"Thanks." Noctis responded to the compliment.

"You said it was destroyed right? By the Demon King." The Arch Wizard asked.

"Yeah, he did. I was away doing some hunting when I got back, the village was in ruins. All my friends and family… Gone." Noctis said while clenching gloved his fist, making it look more believable but then again, it's technically the truth.

"But that's why we joined up, right? To kick the Demon King's ass and becoming the most badass Adventurers known in history?" Kazuma said.

"Hell yeah, man, Hell yeah." Noctis said with a monotone-ish voice.

"So Noct, can give us an in-depth explanation of your skills abilities?" Aqua asked.

"Umm..." Noct stood up.

"I can use this." Noctis said as he materialized the Engine Blade, testing it out by slashing the air twice and dematerializing it. From the party's perspective, it's a sword that they never seen before, they have never seen a sword that has this mechanical feeling to it. From Kazuma's perspective, the Engine Blade screams out the themes "Sci-fi"; after all, it's a blade and a handle attached to a hilt that looks like an engine

"Also this." He holding out 2 hands and materialized the Hardedge. He tried adjust his grip onto the Hardedge. The sword is almost twice the size of Noctis, a rectangular blade with a yellow arrow running almost across the blade. Under the yellow, there is a blue orb attached to the sword. Under the orb where the hilt is, the hilt has 2 feather like shapes on both sizes of the greatsword. For someone who has an average 20 year old muscle mass, Noctis is able to hold a sword that is too big for the normal human. The party is shocked that Noctis able to hold sometime like this. Darkness is strong, sure, but she never held a sword this big.

"You can hold that!?" Megumin asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Noctis replied nonchalantly.

"How?" Aqua also asked in disbelief.

"Well, you know what they say: 'Practice makes perfect'." Noctis replied.

After showing all the types of weapons that Noctis can wield, Noctis sat down on the couch.

"So who taught how to fight and use all those weapons?" Darkness asked.

"I had teachers. They've taught how to fight since I was 10." Noct replied.

"You must be quite the fighter then." Darkness said.

"Like I said "I've been taught". Noctis responded.

"Noct, you have cool skills, right? From what I heard from NEET over here, you have some pretty cool skills." Aqua said.

"Hey!" Kazuma called out as a response to Aqua calling him a NEET.

"Well, if you say so." Noct said as he stood and materialized his Soul Saber.

The party is confused to why their new member would whip out one of his blades. Noctis then threw the Soul Saber in the direction of the kitchen. After he threw, Noctis' body turns into light and scattered into white, orange and blue sparks in a split second. The party looked around for Noctis but couldn't find him. They panicked until a flash of light appeared and expands with blue, orange and white spark around the light fades and Noctis appears within a split second, however Noctis came back with cups of water. Noctis each party member a cup of water.

"Woah, that's awesome." Megumin said.

"Thank you for the water, Noctis." Darkness said.

"You know, I was kind of expecting for some tea." Aqua complained.

"Oh, so want me to spend 10 minutes in the kitchen making tea after I just warped out of existence for a split second? Not gonna happen." Noctis responded to Aqua's complaint with a tone of annoyance.

"Fast and skillful. Dude, you are literally what does party doesn't have!" Exclaimed Kazuma with joy.

"Well, glad to be at your service." Noctis said jokingly.

"Well, guys. It's been fun but I think it's time for me to get some eye-shut." Noctis said as stood up from the couch.

"Good night, Noct!" The party said.

Noctis went back to his room. He sat down onto his bed, not yet changed. He puts his hands onto his for face. He still remembered the dream, his Father's warning of the dangers of the future; a weapon powered by the Souls of Lucii.

He materialized the Sword of the Father, his Father's royal arm. He looked at it for a while, he almost shed a tear. He really do still miss his Old Man.

" _Noctis, wheresoever you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you."_ The words of King Regis echoed through his mind.

"Whatever it is, Dad, I'll be ready for anything." Noctis said to himself.

Noctis thought for a while. He is trying to prepare for battle with the Demon King's weapon. After a while, Noctis thought of something. If this world likes an RPG then all he has to do is grind to get stronger. Noctis stood from his bed.

"Can't hurt to stay up a little later." Noctis said. It wouldn't actually, Noctis and his gang back at Eos stood up until dawn of tomorrow a few times, so this wouldn't be the first time that Noctis stood up late.

Noctis opened the door to his room and went outside everything is dark but thanks to the light from the moon, he could still see. He crept through the corridor, he could hear the snoring of his party. He reached to entrance door, opened it and went outside.

The sky is dark but the moon is only thing that light could see (slight reference to song). Noctis walked through the street of Axel. Barely anyone is still outside. Noctis could still see light through the window of some houses. Noctis is heading to the Adventurer's Guild, hoping that it will still open in this.

It turns out the Guild is still open still. Noctis went inside. The inside of the Guild building is still lit up and the staff are still cleaning the building. Luna, one of the working staff at the Adventurer's Guild, saw him entering; confused to why would Noctis would be here in this time.

"Hello, Noctis. What brings you here this late?" Luna asked the Chosen King.

"Are there any quests available?" Noctis asked.

"Of course, choose what you like." Luna said with a happy tone, but still confused about Noctis' intentions.

The Chosen King walked up to the quest board. Luna was right, there are still quests yet to be fulfilled. Noctis decided to go easy on himself by taking on quests that doesn't have a lot of red skulls onto.

"Let's shift into high gear" Noctis said to himself.

 _To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, it's back…**

* * *

 _"Again?" The King asked himself while looking around his surrounds._

 _Noctis is standing at a plain of Lavender flowers and at the far opposite side of him is blonde woman clad in a white dress, she had her back turn towards Noctis._

" _Luna?" Noctis called out. This is indeed Lunafrey Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae, Noctis' wife-to-be back in Eos._

" _What is she doing here?" Noctis thought to himself. It has to be important if she appeared in his dream._

 _Noctis starts coming closer towards Lunafreya. He called her, trying to grab her attention. Luna turn towards him, the King could see her mouthing his name. Noctis reached out his arm while sprinting towards his beloved, Luna did the same but standing still._

 _As Noctis got close to her, Luna dispersed into tiny light crystals and disappeared from the King's sight. Shocked by the fact she disappeared, he collapse on his knees and had head down. Tears can be seen dropping from the King's eyes and caught by the Lavenders under his head._

" _Noctis?"_

 _Noctis heard a voice. It sounds feminine and it sounds like someone from very noble family._

" _Luna?"_

 _He stood up looked everywhere for the source of the voice._

" _Luna!?" He cried once more._

" _Noctis!"_

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

In Noctis' room, Darkness is poking his face and Noct is making grunting noises in his sleep.

"Come on, Noctis. Wake up!"

With one final grunt, Noct woke up. He tried to open his eyes but it feels like it's glued together. With all of his effort put together, he sat up and lets out a huge yawn. Darkness still wearing her Crusader uniform but without the armour.

"Finally, I thought you were in a coma."

"Any reason to wake me up this early in the day?"

"Early? It's almost noon." Darkness blinked at his statement.

"Just give me like… *yawn* 5 minutes, will you?" Noctis said and lied back down on his bed and pulled his blanket over his head.

"Come on, Noctis. You really need to work on your sleeping habits." Darkness as she trying to pull the blanket from Noctis.

" _For a girl, she is Gladio's level of strong."_ Noctis thought to himself.

"Besides, I really need a favour of you." Darkness said.

Favours. Noctis and the gang did a lot of favours during their road trip. Whenever it's taking photos of a naked ghost lady, fetching animal body parts of a legendary weapon-smith, or killing daemons inside big steel vault doors, they'll complete these favour without hesitation.

"Alright, fine!"

Darkness stopped pulling his blanket and stood up straight up, she also put a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Noctis. You're too kind."

"Yeah, but just give me like… 5 minutes to get dressed."

"If you say so." Darkness said and left the room.

Noctis got up and brushed his teeth. He wore his usual attire and walked out the establishment. He could see Darkness is doing some practice with her sword.

"About that favour..." Noctis said as he walked closer to Darkness.

"Oh yes, the favour. Can you help me with my sword training?"

"Sword training?"

"Yes, sword training."

"Why would you need me to help with sword training? Can't you like… train by yourself?"

"Like Kazuma said: I can barely hit anything. So I need someone who to help me train and get better."

"Please, Noctis. Would help me train?" Darkness folding her arms together, bending her knees, and put a pitiful look on her face.

"Fine." Noctis said after he let out a moan of annoyance.

"Yes! I knew you wouldn't say 'no'."

" _Well, I was going to if I had a fishing lure with me."_

"So when do we start?"

"Now!" Darkness said as she positioned herself in a fighting stance and held her blade with 2 hands.

"Don't you go easy on me."

"Ok, if you say."

Noctis pulled his Soul Saber out of thin air and threw it Darkness. She saw it coming but didn't know what to do. She decided to just side-step from her instinct, the saber's blade into the grass and Noctis activated his ability.

Darkness and him are in CQC-level of distance of each other. Noctis materialized his Blood Sword and attacked Darkness. Darkness managed to block those attacks with pure instinct and luck.

She could tell that Noct is an aggressive fighter, holding his sword with one hand only and he swings his sword with enough force to make his opponents waver.

Noctis did what Darkness told him, which is "don't go easy on her". Thanks to his bloodline abilities, he can be more offensive than defensive. Even if someone managed to dodge his aggressive sword swings and tried to land a counter attack, Noctis can always phase away. Noctis barely fought against humans, most of his battles are with animals.

After seeing Darkness is losing control, Noctis kicked her in the abdomen. Darkness let out a small pleasuring moan (don't forget she likes this kind of stuff) while knocked back by Noct's kick manage but she still manage to stay on her feet.

"That kick was amazing! Please do it again."

" _Oh… Now I know why she wants me to go all out." Noctis thought to himself as he wore a face of disgust._

"You still wanna train?"

"Of course… I still need to perfect my sword swings."

"Oh right, I forgot you can't hit for shit. Well, I guess could go through the basics with you."

"Really? You will?"

"Sure, I'll try to."

"All right! Teach me, Master Swordsman Noctis."

"Don't ever call me that."

Noctis recalls all of his training sessions with Gladio and every advice he gave him about combat. After an attempt of recalling a few moments of training with Gladio, he applied what he learn to help Darkness.

He went through the basics of attacking and parrying. Darkness applied what Noctis taught her and together, they did basic attacks and parries.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this. Let's do another duel."

"Sure, why not? I'll be sure to hold back this time."

Noctis pulled out his Engine Blade this time. But instead of warping striking Darkness, he decided to let her come at him. Darkness held her blade above her shoulder and rushed towards Noctis. As soon as she got close and about to land an attack, Noctis did a roll and got back up. Noctis parried all of Darkness' attack with his Engine Blade. Even it doesn't like it but Noctis is actually impressed that she landing her attacks.

" _She's actually got the hang of it." Noctis said to himself while concentrating on Darkness' attack. She wore a determined smile on her face._

After multiple consecutive sword attacks, Noctis is losing focus and his grip on his weapon is getting less tight. They attacked at the same time, their blades pressing on each other. Without time to reaction, Darkness broke the clash which made Noctis lose focus. Noctis could see that the blade is coming towards him but there's time to do a dodge so he activated his powers and phased out of the attack.

"Well, congrats. You won." Noctis said as he bent his knees and rest his hands there while looking down, He's exhausted now.

"I've won? But I haven't landed a hit on you."

"You could have killed me if you did. So I had to use my powers."

"So you want a rematch to regain your pride?" Darkness asked with confidence.

"Nah, I'd prefer if we take a break. Besides, I don't care if I win or not." Noctis walked to a tree and sat down there.

"All right, if say so." Darkness sat down near the same tree that Noctis using to sit.

After sitting down for a moment, it became rather awkward. However, Noctis doesn't mind the awkwardness; he just likes some peace and quiet.

"Say… Noctis?" Darkness broke the awkwardness between the two.

"Yeah?"

"Are you in a relationship with the Guild reception?"

"What? Where'd you get that from?"

"While you were sleeping, I can hear you calling out her name."

After hearing what Darkness said, he recalled the dream he had with Luna. Noctis almost burst into tears thinking about his late wife-to-be.

"Nah, I know someone with the same name."

"Oh… So are you in a relationship with this other "Luna"?"

"Well… I guess you could say that."

"So, do you miss her?"

"Yeah."

"Why give her a visit or write letter to her?"

"If only I can."

"What do you mean?"

"She's dead."

"Oh… I'm so sorry."

"Nah, don't be."

"Well, if you're feeling down, you know who to ask." Darkness as she wore a warm smile on her face.

"Appreciate it." Noctis wore a smile instead of the usual poker face.

"Hey, Darkness. Flirting with a boy, I see." A voice appeared out of nowhere.

Both Darkness and Noctis both their sights to the source of the voice, which is a girl stand on top of one of the pillars of the fence. She look likes a 15 year old girl with a light skin complexion, purple eyes, and short silver hair with a light purple ombre and a small piece sticking out of her fringe. She has earrings under the hair and has a small scare on her right cheek.

"Eris! No, it's not what it looks like. I'm just-" Darkness yelled then covering up her blushed face.

"She's giving me therapy talk." Noctis cut her off as a way to help her get out of this embarrassing situation.

"Oh? Who's this?" Eris jumped off the pillars and walked up to the boy wearing black.

"Hi, my name is Chris. I'm Darkness' friend."

"Name's Noct." That's all he said.

"Well, Chris. What brings you to the mansion?" Darkness asked her friend.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just here to visit you guys."

"Unfortunately, it's only the 2 of us here." Darkness said.

While Darkness and Chris were having their conversation, Noctis is looking at Chris.

" _Why does she look so familiar?" Noctis thought to himself._

"Noct, Are you alright? You look like someone with trust issues." Chris asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you kind of look like someone that I met before coming to Axel." Noctis explained.

"Well, I'm sure it's just a coincidence." Chris said nervously.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

" _Oh no, he knew." Chris thought to herself._

"Welp, you guys have fun. I'm going fishing." Noctis said as walked through the gates. He finally got a fishing lure that actually works.

"He's really an odd fellow." Darkness said.

"Oh, really now?" Chris said as she narrowed her eyes. It's pretty ironic from a girl who likes it when she gets hurt.

And so, another normal day has gone by in Axel.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **It's not much but at least it's better than abandoning this story. I don't know what was going on in my head that made me thought that fanfiction is a good idea. Now, it doesn't mean it's bad but it just seems like there's nothing interesting is going on that progressing the story, there's not enough action going on. I think that's because the fact that Konosuba parodies the Isekai genre and doesn't deal with being dark and sad. Putting a character like Noctis, who we know went through a lot and has awesome powers, might sound cool in paper but it's a concept that has to be executed correctly in order to stay interesting. Konosuba is not an action anime nor it's a dark or sad one, so putting a character from an action RPG seems… off putting. I'm actually surprised that people actually like this fanfiction even though the 2 franchise contrast each other. If you want, maybe I can whip up a FFXV + High School DxD or a Naruto + Trinity Seven fanfic. These 2 ideas might work because High School DxD and Trinity Seven, even though both of them are ecchi, they have pretty good action and filled with powerful characters. It might take a while think of a concept, but if you thinks it's good idea then put what you think in the reviews.**


End file.
